Todo por una oportunidad contigo
by Angelmt
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran son los mejores amigos. Syaoran es uno de los chicos más buscados y cambia de novia cada mes. Un día, Sakura le pregunta si puede ayudarla a convertirse en una mejor chica para que ella pueda atraer la atención de Yasumi. Syaoran acept
1. El enamoramiento de Sakura

"Todo por una Oportunidad contigo"  
  
  
Hola!!!, quisiera decirles que este fic NO ES MÍO, es de una amiga que se llama Lyeza y este fic está originalmente en Inglés ^^ así que cualquier review que me manden se lo enviare con mucho gusto ^^. Ahora comencemos!!!! La tradución es lo más FIEL posible, pero he cambiado algunas palabras que en español no se usan o vice-versa. Si quieren pueden leerlo originalmente a "All for a Chance for you" y escrito por Lyeza, gracias^^   
  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de CCs pertenecen a Clamp. NO son míos. El unico personaje que me pertecene es Yasumi. (Le pertenece a Lyeza n_n).  
  
  
Acerca de la historia: Syaoran y Sakura son mejores amigos. Eriol también lo es. Syaoran es muy popular, es el segundo chico más buscado en la escuela y cambia sus novias casi cada mes entre tanto Sakura pareciera no tener ningún interés romántico en ningún chico. Eso es hasta que se crusa con un compañero de clases, Yasumi. Ella hace que Syaoran le prometiera que la ayudara y le enseñara como ser más una hica más atractiva para llamar la atención deYasumi. Syaoran acepta, todo iba muy bien hasta que Syaoran empezaba a ver a Sakura con una nueva luz. El empezaba a sentir algo por Sakura, pero como podía convencerla de que él es el chico indicado para ella, si su mente y su corazón pertenecían a Yasumi? Leánlo y descubránlo.  
  
  
Chapter: 1: El enamoramiento de Sakura.  
  
  
En el salón de clases,  
  
"Ohayo, Syaoran-kun," Sakura saludó al entrar esa mañana al salón de clases.  
  
"Ohayo," Syaoran gruñó. El ya estaba sentado en su silla, y arrugo su ceño desde su pupitre.  
  
Sakura sonrió a la actitud de su amigo. "Otra ruptura, no? Ella preguntó.  
  
El la miró con sorpresa. "Cómo lo sabes?". El preguntó.  
  
" Intuición de mujer". Sakura respondió. Syaoran volteó sonriendo intentando mejorar su humor. "Tu siempre llevas ese tipo de look todas las veces que rompes una relación con una chica. Explico Sakura. También, hoy es 31 de Enero y tu siempre cambias de novia al final del mes. Ella agregó simplemente.   
  
" Me conoces muy bien, no ?" Syaoran respondió, moviendo su cabeza.  
  
Sakura se sentó en su asiento y se volteó hacia él. "Dime que pasó está vez?" ella preguntó.  
  
"Ella se estaba poniendo muy clingy y eso me aburría ", el explicó.   
  
"Justo como las otras chicas", dijo Sakura simpaticamente. Su amigo parecía tener una mala suerte con las relaciones . Él nunca ha podido tener una relación con solo una chica.   
  
"Y ella siempre tenía esa voz tan graciosa que hacía sentir que estuvieras rasgando el pizarrón con tu uña. El agregó.  
  
"Tú no te sientes así, al principio del mes". Sakura dijo. Syaoran gruñó por respuesta. " Y dime quién será la novia del mes de Febrero?". Ella preguntó.  
  
Syaoran susurrando dijo: " Me voy a tomar un descanso de las chicas. Así que no habrá novia por este mes". el anunció.  
  
Sakura lo miro con cara de shock ( o_O). Syaoran nunca tomaba un descanso de las chicas.  
  
"No digo que me estoy tomando un descanso de ti", Syaoran emendando la reacción de Shock que tenía Sakura. "Tú eres diferente, no eres como las otras chicas" El decía tranquilamente.  
  
Sakura resistió el impulso de pegarle. "Que no soy como las otras chicas" dijo sarcasticamente. En el pasado, Sakura no le importaría esto. En hecho, ella disfrutaba ser quién era ella pero hace algún tiempo empezó a cambiar. Empezó a cambiar desde que Yasumi llegó a su clase. Yasumi es originalmente de Tokyo pero se mudó a Tomoeda hace ya dos semanas. Ahora el es uno de sus compañeros de clases. Desde entonces, Sakura tiene sus ojos en él, ella ahora se hacía la dura. El tiene cabello negro corto y esos ojos azules que ella nunca había visto. En la opinión de Sakura, el era totalmente espectacular. También el siempre era cortez y amable. Ella siempre alejada, notaba que todas las chicas siempre cargaban su atención. Sakura no era de esas que le coquetean a los hombres. En lugar de eso ella siempre le admira desde lejos. Ella no era abierta como las otras chicas y ella también sabía que no era el tipo de chica que a un tipo le gustaría tener un interés romántico. Syaoran siempre le ha dicho que ella no era igual que las demás.  
  
"Tal vez alguién me pueda ayudar" ella pensó. "Tal vez alguién me pueda enseñar como ser una chica más atractiva para un chico" Ella pensaba mientras su cabeza estaba fuera de la clase con una idea formada en su cabeza. " Pero, quién me puede ayudar?, no le puedo preguntar a Tomoyo. Ella y Eriol acaban de empezar a salir y nos lo quiero interrumpir". Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Syaoran que accidentalmente empujo su libro fuera de su pupitre.  
  
"Maldición" Maldijo mientras se agachaba a recoger su libro. Sakura miró hacia el pensativamente. "Syaoran?. Eso es . El me puede ayudar y como el no va a tener ninguna novia por un tiempo, el siempre era servicial y le encantaría ayudarme. Además necesito la opinión de un chico para saber que tipo de chicas les gustan. Estaba decidida, le preguntaría a Syaoran si le podría ayudar.  
  
"Aqui va, esto o nada" ella murmuraba. Tomando un gran respiro, ella empezo "Syaoran." Syaoran volteo para captar la atención de ella.  
  
"Necesitotuayuda" dijo ella nerviosamente.  
  
"Que?" El preguntó confundido.  
  
"Necesito tu ayuda" dijo ella otra vez, esta vez más claro. Syaoran sonrió.  
  
"Cualquier cosa" El respondió. Sakura nunca le había pedido su ayuda.  
  
"Quisiera que me ayudaras para convertirme una mejor chica". dijo ella.  
  
"De que estás hablando?" , el preguntó confundido.  
  
Sakura vaciló por un instante. " Verás este yo tengo un...Me gusta un chico" empezó ella. Syaoran la miraba a ella. " Yo se que nunca seré capaz de gustarle . Por ello yo quiero aprender como ser como otras chicas. Yo quiero aprender como coquetearle y hacer todas esas cosas que a los chicos como tu le gustan de una mujer". Ella explicaba.  
  
Syaoran cruzó sus brazos. " No te puede gustar un tipo poco confundido, que no le gustes por como eres", dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.  
  
"Él no es un tipo poco confundido", Sakura protestó airadamente. "Lo dijistes tú mismo que no soy como las otras chicas. Cuando dices eso, claramente me indicas que no soy la clase de chica que a un chico se enamoraría irremediablemente".  
  
"No quise decir eso", Syaoran dijjo.  
  
"Bueno, yo lo interpreté así", Sakura contraataco. "Por favor Syaoran. Ayúdame. Ayúdame a convertirme en una chica más atráctiva. Tú eres el único que puede ayudarme, por favor." Ella lo persuadió, sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecían ante él.  
  
Syaoran supo que estaba perdido. El nunca podría resistirse cuando ella lo miraba con esos ojos. "Está bien,"   
  
"¡ Si !" Dijo Sakura con una GRAN sonrisa.  
  
"Pero con una condición," el dijo. Sakura lo miro un poco intranquila. "Dime quién es," el demandó.  
  
Sakura tambaleando dijo " El es...El es.." Pero paro la conversación cuando Yasumi entró al Salón de clases. Sakura siempre se ruboriza cuando está con Yasumi. Syaoran mira a quién Sakura está viendo. El supo quien era el chico que a Sakura le gustaba. De algún modo, todo su cuerpo sintió de una descarga de envidia hacia el chico. Pero tan rápido como vino lo empujó hacia afuera.  
  
"Yo se quien es" Dijo el a Sakura. Sakura movio su cabeza hacia el. Syaoran sonrió. "Yo no creo que que le llegues a gustar Sakura.Tú sola te vas a romper el corazón. El agrego lentamente. Sakura lo ignoró. El iba a agregar algo más cuando Yasumi se les acerco.  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Syaoran," el saludó, Sakura dandole una de sus mejores sonrisas. Syaoran frunció el ceño.  
  
"Bue...nos....dí....as" Sijo Sakura tartamudeando. Syaoran susurrando. El apostaba que Yasumi sabía que Sakura estaba enamorada de el.  
  
Yasumi después de esto se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a la de Syaoran.  
  
Durante todo el día completo, Syaoran siguió pensando en Sakura y su enamoramiento con Yasumi. Después de la escuela, estaba andando hacia su apartamento con ella. El empezó. " Sakura, tal vez yo no te puedo ayudar, después de todo".  
  
"¿Qué?" Sakura preguntó de golpe. "Yo pensaba que me lo habías prometido"." Es muy raro que tú rompas una promesa". Ella decía.  
  
" Eso era antes de saber quién te gustaba". El dijo.  
  
"¿Que hay de malo con Yasumi?". Ella demandó.  
  
Syaoran abrió su boca para responderle pero nada salió.  
  
"No le encuentras nada malo, ¿verdad?. Ella preguntó con satisfaction.  
  
" Yo solo pienso que el no es el chico indicado para tí". El dijo.  
  
La cara de Sakura se llenó de colera y dolor. Ella susurraba. "Tú no piensas que alguién como yo le gustará a un chico como él. Tú piensas que alguién como él, no se podría enamorar locamente de mí, ¿no es así?. Concluía erranoneamente.  
  
Syaoran jadeando dijo. "Eso no es lo que quería decir, Sakura," El dijo. " Yo..Yo" El luchaba par explicar. Actualmente el no se podía entender a si mismo porque el luchaba contra Sakura y Yasumi. Si el miraba objetivamente, Sakura y Yasumi harían la pareja perfecta. "Quizas porque el era demasiado egoísta". Tú quieres a Sakura para ti solo y no te gusta la idea de que esté con otro chico que no seas tú". Su mente le decía.Syaoran rapidamente piensa. "Sakura merece tener su felicidad". El decidía. "Y si Yasumi la hace feliz, yo supongo que tengo que ayudarla". El decidío.  
  
"Te ayudaré". Le informó el a ella.  
  
" ¿Estás seguro?. Quizas será inutil que me ayudes." Dijo ella un poco dudosa.  
  
"No te preocupes"Te daré unas lecciones. Todo mi tiempo, estará hecho para tí. Aunque te puedo garantizar que Yasumi no es el unico que está enamorado tuyo." dijo confidencialmente.   
  
"¿En serio?" Pregunto ella con una luz de esperanza.  
  
Syaoran cabeceo por un momento." Necesito tiempo para hacer un Plan maravilloso. Dame hasta mañana, ¿ok?. El dijo.  
  
"Gracias," Sakura lloraba en su hombro y lo abrazaba" Eres un maravilloso amigo", ella dijo.   
  
Syaoran le sonrio a ella. " Ojalá que sepa lo que esté haciendo conmigo mismo" Se dijo a si mismo mientras continuaban su camino a casa.  
  
  
Continuará........................... 


	2. Emociones Combinadas

"Todo por una oportunidad contigo"  
  
Hecho por: Lyeza  
Traducido por: Mi ^^ Angelmt  
  
Disclaimer: CCS no es mío. Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Clamp en exepción de Yasumi.  
  
2nd Chapter : Emociones Combinadas  
  
"No puedo llegar tarde. No puedo llegar tarde," Sakura gemía mientras corría hacia el salón de claes. Ella iba a llegar tarde. Como siempre, mientras corría por el corredor, ella accidentalmente se tropezó con alguién.  
  
"Ooff," ella exclamo, mientras sus brazos fueron sujetados en el aire mientras ella empezaba a caer. La persona con quién se había estrellado rápidamente agarró su mano para que ella no se cayera. "Gomen Nasai, " ella se disculpaba. Ella miró hacia arriba hacia su salvador y a su mortificación, ella se sorprendió al ver que el era Yazumi.  
  
"Estás bien?" Preguntó él amablemente. Sakura movía su cabeza furiosamente mientras se agachaba a recoger el desastre de papeles que estaba en el piso . Yazumi se agachó también para ayudarla. "Lo siento mucho. A veces soy tan torpe," ella dijo ardientemente de furia.  
  
Yazumi le sonrió a la confesion..."Está bien..." El iba a comenzar pero Sakura ya tenido cogido todos sus papeles y ahora iba caminando lejos de el.  
  
" ¡Lo siento!" ella gritaba mientras desaparecía por detrás del corredor.  
  
En el salón  
  
Sakura entró en el salón justo cuando el cronómetro del reloj de la campana sonó. "¡¡¡Si!!!" Sakura exclamó mientras daba un puñetaso de triunfo sobre el aire. Syaoran que había estado esperandola sonrió al ver la actitud de su amiga. El siempre había amado el caminar de enérgico que ella siempre llevaba. Ella saludó "Ohayo, Syaoran-kun,"Syaoran iba a saludar desde la parte de atrás.Él estaba apunto de decirle algo más a ella cuando el profesor y Yazumi entraron. Él miraba a Sakura mientras ella estaba totalmente sonrosada. De algún modo un negro sentimiento lo invadió; algo que sintió el como envidia; entrando en su corazón. Él sacudió su cabeza y intentando ignorar el sentimiento pero el no podía parar esa envidia que sentía hacia ese muchacho. Parecia que el no podia encarar el hecho que su mejor amiga estaba interesada en otro chico. Syaoran dijo "No soy tan celoso. Sakura es mi mejor amiga y estoy seguro de que haré todo lo posible para ayudarla a capturar al chico de sus sueños," se dijo a si mismo. El sabía que era lo mejor cosa que el podía hacer. El ya tenía un plan para ella. El sería feliz si este plan la ayudaba. ¿Pero porqué se sentía tan desdichado por lo que estaba haciendo?.  
  
Durante el receso,  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol y Syaoran estaban en la cafetería comiendo.  
  
"Bueno, quisieran ir con nosotros al cine después del colegio, hoy?" Tomoyo invitó. Sakura estuvo a punto de responder cuando Syaoran intervino rápidamente.  
  
"No, no podemos ir, tenemos cosas que hacer" Syaoran intervino.  
  
"¿En serio?". Sakura preguntó con sorpresa.  
  
"Si" Respondió él. " Bueno, pensé que podíamos comenzar nuestro plan". Él agregó maliciosamente.  
  
"Oh" Sakura dijo. Tomoyo y Eriol sonrieron el uno al otro.  
  
"¿Cual plan?" Preguntaron ellos al unísono.  
  
"Oh", Sakura empezó. Mirando nerviosamente a Syaoran. Syaoran inclinó su silla hacia atrás y cruzó sus brazos y puso una sonrisa de que no podía ayudarla. Sakura deslumbrada por su actuación. El miró hacia atrás. Era evidente que él estaba disfrutando la molestia que ella tenía.  
  
"Bueno, diganme de que se trata?" Tomoyo prosiguió.  
  
"La verdad no es nada realmente" Sakura dijo. Syaoran bufó con incredulidad. Tomoyo y Eriol voltearon y miraron a Syaoran con sorpresa, luego miraron a Sakura que todavía trataba de convencer a Syaoran con una sonrisa. Su expresión era de confusión y tristeza.  
  
"No es nada" siempre mirando a Syaoran. Y Syaoran levantando sus cejas en señal de no comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Incapaz de decir algo más, Sakura por debajo de la mesa le mandaba un golpe con su pierno directo a la pierna de Syaoran (Algo enredado, ¿no?). Syaoran que no había pronosticado el ataque gritaba de dolor. "Auch!!! Que haces?" el gritaba.  
  
Sakura lo miraba seneramente " Que hice yo?" ella preguntó inocentemente pero era evidente que ella estaba saboreando el sabor de la victoria ( T_T Que mala).   
  
Syaoran sonriendo de mala gana. " Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando, verdad?" había un poco de admiración en su voz.  
  
" Yo se" Sakura respondió. Mientras Eriol y Tomoyo intercambiaban ideas. Ellos sabían de que algo estaba pasando entre Sakura y Syaoran y estaban muy curiosos por descubrir que era lo que pasaba.  
  
"Dino" Eriol dijo  
  
"No es nada, en verdad" Sakura dijo, mientras de nuevo le lanzaba otra patada a Syaoran. Syaoran sólo s encogió ( O_o Lanza patadas dolorozas no lo creen?).  
  
"Oh vamos, diganos que está pasando. Sabemos que los dos están escondiendo algo. "Tomoyo y dale que te dale con lo mismo. Sakura suspiró. No quería que Tomoyo y Eriol supieran lo que estaba pasando, no a un no.  
  
"Ring" Salvada por la campana, pensó Sakura ya que no había dicho nada . Salvada de nuevo. "Ella decía mientras rápidamente recorría el salón hasta su puesto. Mientras Syaoran entraba cerrando la puera detrás de él.   
  
"Eso estuvo cerca" El murmuró.  
  
"Y no gracias a tí" Ella se volvió hacia atrás.  
  
Syaoran sonrió. "Esperame después de la escuela, ok? El preguntó. Sakura cabeceo a modo de reponder que no entendía. "Haremos un viaje al centro comercial," el anunció.  
  
  
Después de la escuela  
  
"Y por qué iremos al centro comercial? Sakura preguntaba mientras salían de la escuela.  
  
" Voy a cambiar tu guarda-ropa" El dijo  
  
" Lo que digo es que soy un experto en la moda de las mujeres, y pensé que debía avisarte que tipo de ropa deber usar". Él explico.  
  
" Qué tiene de malo mi ropa?" Ella demandó. Señalando su camisa y sus pantalones. Syaoran se paró y la miro pensativamente.  
  
(NA: Ellos no usaban uniformes en la escuela).  
  
" Esta bien pero si quieres atraer la atención de Yasumi, tienes que usar algo mejor que esto," Syaoran remarcó.  
  
" Pareces como un chico" el dijo francamente.  
  
"No te puedo ayudar. No tengo una hermana mayor para copiar. Yo sólo tengo un hermano mayor que sólo me enseña como ser un marimacho" Sakura dijo.  
  
"No más nunca", Syaoran dijo. Luego miró al pelo corto de ella. "Hmmm, sé el lugar exacto donde debemos llevar tu cabello" decía mientras criticaba su cabello.Mientras Sakura quitaba sus manos de su cabello despeinado.   
  
"Vamonos, tenemos poco tiempo para lo que haremos", el dijo mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la llevaba a la parada del autobus.  
  
En el centro Comercial   
  
" Que tipo de ropa crees que es para mí?". Sakura preguntó mientras admiraban todos los aparadores de ropa.  
  
"Algo explendido y elegante." El respondió pensativamente. Después de un tiempo, el exclamó "Aja!"  
  
"Encontrastes algo?". Sakura preguntó con expectativa.  
  
"Voala," el anunció, levantando una siempre y preciosa bluza verde acompañada de una mini-falda blanca.  
  
"Verde?" Sakura preguntó, arqueando sus cejas a modo de pregunta.  
  
"Combina con tus ojos", el dijo razonablemente.  
  
"Vamos, pruebatelo," el dijo mientras le aventaba a ella la ropa.  
  
"Si tú lo dices," ella dijo dubitativamente mientras entraba a el area de probarse la ropa.  
  
Syaoran estaba pensando en sus cosas, cuando escucha que Sakura lo llama a él. El se voltea y su corazón voló por los cielos. En sus casuales blue-jeans y camisa se veía eternamente adorable y preciosa pero en esto, se veía como una "rompe corazones". "Te ves hermosa," el dijo airiadamente.  
  
"En serio?" Sakura preguntó .  
  
"Si, " El respondió. "Esto seguramente capturará la atención de Yasumi," el dijo. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, sintió "algo" en su garganta. El nunca sabía que era ese sentimiento que tenía cada vez que pensaba en Sakura y Yasumi juntos, pero el estaba pensando determinantemente que no era eso....O sí?.  
  
"Muy bien, toma esto" dijo de repente. Luego miró hacia su alrededor y empezó a escoger más y más piezas de ropas para ella.  
  
"Pero, no puedo pagar todo esto," Sakura protestó por toda la ropa que el ponía en la cesta, que YA ERAN DOS CARRITOS.  
  
"No te preocupes, yo pagaré por esto" Syaoran le dijo a ella. Sakura iba a protestar de nuevo cuando Syaoran la corto, "Vamos, no todos los días le puedes regalar algo a tu mejor amiga. Consideralo un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado."  
  
"Está bien". Sakura dijo un poco extraña. " Es que no me siento confortable usando tu dinero, esoes todo."  
  
"Encontrarás la manera de pagarme de algún modo, algún día," el dijo.  
  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
  
************ FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2.1 ^^, es que es muy largo...Entonces, lo pospondré para después ;) gracias por sus apoyos (Oigan esto lo escribimos Lyeza y yo juntas ^^ las notas de autora porsupuesto).   
  
Lyeza dice: Gracias Angel, por llevar al mundo latino mi fic muchas gracias ;) quisiera que por favor me enviaran reviews ya que necesito algo con que vivir y si quieren leanlo en su original en inglés, la verdad estoy escribiendo en inglés. Pero, Mariangel me lo está traduciendo, LEAN SUS FICS también ^^...Que es muy buena :). Bueno nada más que decir a si, muchas gracias a Megumi, Windy Wolf, meli y mer ^^   
  
Gracias y ADIOS!!!  
  
Angelmt dice: gracias por dejarme traducirlo ^^ es un honor para mí :) gracias a mis amigas Megu y Windy por alentarla y gracias a todos por los reviews por cierto, es verdad esta historia es buena así que por favor REVIEWS!!!!!....Espero que les nazca del corazón. SI????...Los queremos mucho y porsupuesto REVIEWSsss!!!!!   
  
ADIOS  
  
  
  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. 21 Emociones Combinadas

Notas : Este el capítulo 2.1 de "All for a chance with you" "Todo por una oportunidad contigo". Así que comencemos con este maravilloso fic **^_^ **....Recuerden Reviews!!!  
  
**Todo por una Oportunidad Contigo**  
  
  
Capítulo 2.1: Sentimientos Combinados  
  
  
Al día Siguiente,  
  
Syaoran estaba esperando pacientemente a Sakura. El sabía que ella se pondría la nueva ropa que compraron aller. El esperaba que ella se pusiera la bluza verde y la mini-falda color blanco, sus favoritos!!. Yazumi, que estaba sentado detrás de él, ser paró y caminó hacia el frente del salón de clases. Syaoran lo miraba un poco molesto, parece ser que Yasumi había hecho varias cosas después del "crush" con Sakura de ayer. De repente, vió que Yazumi se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta del salón. Syaoran volteó para ver ese "algo" que Yazumi miraba y caminaba hacia él. Parada en la puerta, usando la bluza y la mini-falda que el le había comprado aller, estaba Sakura. Además de todo, ella estaba usando el estilo de cabello, que Syaoran había propuesto aller. Además de todo, ella lucía fantástica. Cuando los ojos de Sakura voltearon para apreciar el salón (Que la estaban mirando). Syaoran se sintió como un niño tímido, incapaz de decir nada. Syaoran vió a Yazumi que todavía tenía esa expresión de "idiota" y pensó "Parece ser que nuestro primer paso a dado resultado que esperabamos," el pensó con triunfo, pero de repente un amargo sentimiento lo invadió (de nuevo). Mientras luchaba por ignorarlo.  
  
Sakura caminaba pensativamente hacia su asiento. Ella sabía que TODO el salón la estaba mirando a ella. "Te ves preciosa Sakura," dijo Rika, mientras Sakura pasaba por ahí.  
  
"Muchas gracias," Sakura dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
"Sakura!" dijo Chijaru diciendole a Sakura que fuera al frente del salón. Yamasaki estaba detrás de ella. "Te ves genail," Chijaru decía todo eso con una gran admiración hacia ella. "Deberías lucirte así todos los días,".  
  
"Muchas gracias Chijaru," decía Sakura sumamente agradecida.  
  
"Saben, cuando una chica usa este tipo de ropa ella....................................................." Yamasaki iba a empezar, pero Chijaru lo calló con un golpe (Que chica tan ruda).  
  
"No te molestes por él" dijo Chijaru. Sakura sonrió y siguió caminando hacia su asiento. Estaba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos, que no vió con quién se cruzó de nuevo.  
  
"Qu.......eeeeee??" decía mientras trataba de no caerse. (Y no se cayó o.oU que suerte de nuevo.)  
  
"Buenos Días, Sakura" dijo Yazumi mientras ella pasaba.  
  
"Yaa.....zuuu..mi..," dijo nerviosamente. Ella tomó un largo respiro para mejorar sus nervios. "Lo siento mucho, no estaba pendiente por donde caminaba," ella se disculpó.  
  
"No hay problema, parece ser que nos volvimos a chocar después de lo aller" dijo el dandolé a ella una mega sonrisa.  
  
"mmmm, si tienes razón" ella dijo nerviosamente. Ella trataba de parecer muy tranquila pero, la sonrisa que le daba la hacía derretirse.  
  
"Bueno, aller cuando nos cruzamos uno al otro en el corredor, yo accidentalmente tomé tu libro de Literatura por error, se me olvidó traertelo hoy te lo puedo traer mañana?". El preguntó  
  
"Claro" Sakura sonrió.  
  
"Gracias," dijo y empezó a caminar alejándose.Luego se paró y se volteó. "Por cierto, hoy te ves hermosa pero siempre que traes tus jeans te ves bonita". Se devolvió y se alejo de nuevo. Sakura se sonrojo al instante, luego volvió a su sitio.  
  
Syaoran que vió TODO lo que pasó entre Yazumi y Sakura se volteó con un amargo sentimiento (de nuevo). "Supongo que tú eres el responsable del nuevo cambio de look de mi amiga Sakura" Tomoyo remarcó detrás de él. Syaoran se volteó y movió las manos de señal de que escuchó hacia Tomoyo y Eriol que estaban detrás de él.  
  
"Supongo que esto tiene algo que ver con lo que querían hacer aller". Dijo Eriol.  
  
"Bueno...pues," Syaoran comenzó.  
  
"Qué es exactamente?," Tomoyo preguntó.  
  
"Y tú que crees?" Dijo Syaoran, señalando a Sakura y Yazumi que estaban hablandose uno al otro.  
  
Tomoyo pensó rápidamente. "Ella, no lo hizo," dijo con sorpresa.  
  
"Si, ella lo hizo," Syaoran confirmó.  
  
"No lo puedo creer, nunca tuve la noticia de su enamoramiento con Yazumi," ella dijo.  
  
"Eso es porque tu estás muy ocupada con Eriol", Syaoran respondió. Tomoyo vaciló.  
  
"Es muy bueno que la ayudes a ella," Eriol completó.  
  
"Si, claro," el pensó sarcásticamente.  
  
"No está mal Syaoran," Tomoyo dijo, observando a Sakura y Yazumi. "Parece ser que lo que hicistes ayudó a capturar la atención de Yazumi," dijo ella observando.  
  
"Está celoso. El nunca había hablado con ella de ese modo, sólo porque se cambió la ropa de repente el se ha interesado en ella," dijo él sonriendo.  
  
Eriol lo miró y cabeceó, " Te estás contradiciendo a ti mismo, Syaoran. Si no estoy mal, tú eres el que le dijo y le preguntó a ella para cambiar tu estilo de la moda y su peinado, pues Yazumi se enteró y ahora él está con ella, tú dices el está celoso??.".  
  
Syaoran se quedó silencioso. El sabía que Eriol tenía su punto. El fué el responsable de este gran cambio. Él remarcó en silencio, esperando y ayudando a cambiar de tma. De todas maneras, Tomoyo tenía algo más que agregar.  
  
"Y cómo estás tú?. Mira todas las chicas que están detrás tuyo. Ellas tenían algo en común; ella eran una de las más bonitas chicas de la escuela. Inteligente y buena actitud es lo que tú buscas en una novia, no??.". Tomoyo apuntó hacia Syaoran.  
  
"Si, y todas las relaciones no duran más de un mes," Syaoran murmuró.  
  
"Eso es verdad," Tomoyo agregó." El punto es, que ustedes los chicos tienden a sentir atracción a la primera cara bonita que encuentran. Y les toma un tiempo después darse cuenta de todas las cosas que tiene una chica. Por ahora , sólo veremos lo que pase. Si a Yazumi en verdad le gusta para si misma o por su nuevo cambio de look, el se presentará a ella eventually. El no sabe todavía, si la olvidará después de un tiempo," Tomoyo resumió.  
  
Syaoran gruñó. Él sabía lo que Tomoyo le decía ya que está en lo ciertoy no podía refutarle. Al tiempo, Sakura vino hacia él. "Gracias, Syaoran," ella dijo, lo miraba con gratitud. Syaoranla miró. El sabía que ella estaba felíz ya que la primera parte del plan dió resultado.  
  
"De nada," el respondió rápidamente. Dentro de él, se estaba debatiendo contra el mismo. "Que pasa conmigo últimamente?" se preguntó muy enfadado.  
  
Sakura sonrió muy feliz y se sentó en su puesto. Estaba muy felíz ese día y todo gracias a la ayuda de Syaoran a hacerla cambiar a una mejor chica. Ella siempre estaría agradadecida con el. Ahora, ella se sentaría y vería pasar lo que pasara.  
  
Continuará.....................  
  
Notas de la Autora: Oyeron la noticia de Syaoran que esta confundido?. Pobre chico. Gracias por leer mi fic y por favor un review no estaría mal. 


	4. Una pregunta Caprichosa

Disclaimer: CCS no me pertenece. Todos los personajes les pertenecen a Clamp a excepción de Yazumi.  
  
Notas de la Autora: Hola otra vez!. Muchas gracias por los reviews. De verdad aprecio mucho eso. Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo de mi fic. Y por supuesto Reviews!.  
  
Todo por una Oportunidad Contigo  
  
Capítulo 3 Una pregunta Caprichosa  
  
Sakura y Syaoran iban caminando hacia la escuela como siempre lo hacían cada viernes por la mañana.  
  
"Entonces, estarás en nuestro juego de soccer este fin de semana?" Syaoran preguntó.  
  
"Claro, No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo," Sakura respondió con mucha emoción.  
  
Syaoran sonrió. Sakura nunca se había perdido ninguno de sus juegos de soccer. Ella siempre estaba allí animándolo a él. "Tú crees que tengamos alguna oportunidad de llegar a las finales?" Él preguntó de nuevo.  
  
"No hay duda el equipo llegará a las finales. El equipo es genial y eres un excelente capitán," Sakura respondió con lealtad. A Syaoran le brillaron los ojos de orgullo por las palabras de ella.  
  
"Gracias" Syaoran sonrió.  
  
"De nada" Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa. Syaoran le miró a ella que estaba sonriendo y de repente su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte. " Se ve preciosa. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso antes?" Se preguntó él a si mismo (Es más que obvio). Hoy, ella estaba usando, una camiseta de color azul marino sobre su corto vestido color blanco. Entonces, de repente unos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza. "Ella es mi mejor amiga, no me puedo enamorar de ella"  
  
Sakura miraba a Syaoran que sacudía su cabeza furiosamente pensando que con eso sacaría los pensamientos de su mente. "Pasa algo malo?" Ella preguntó. Syaoran se paró y la miró a los ojos. "Qué pasa?", Sakura repitió. Syaoran sonrió rápidamente. El no podía decirle a ella que estaba empezando a sentir "extraños" sentimientos hacia ella. "Nada", él dijo. Sakura lo miró sin convencerse totalmente y Syaoran mintió. "Sólo estaba preocupado por el juego".  
  
"OH" Sakura  
  
Antes de que ella se le ocurriera más preguntas, Syaoran agregó rápidamente, "Vamos. Vamos a llegar tarde a clases." Con eso, él empezó a caminar muy rápido dejando a Sakura que lo tratara de atrapar.  
Por un breve tiempo, ellos solo continuaron su jornada hacia la escuela en silencio. Syaoran se mantuvo siempre una gran distancia. Se podía notar en su cara que estaba ocupada con algo.  
  
"Que pasa en tu mente?" Él preguntó. Sakura se volteó y lo miró con sorpresa. Luego, ella miro lejos hacia otro lado y continúo caminando silenciosamente. Syaoran marcó su espacio y esperó el momento para que ella le dijera todo. El sabía que en su mente había una pequeña batalla si debiese decirle o no a el.  
  
"He estado pensando........," ella empezó. Syaoran esperaba expectativo. Sakura tomó un profundo respiró y continúo, "Crees que a Yazumi le gustaré algún día?"  
  
Syaoran bufó. Él sabía que Yazumi ocupaba todo sus pensamientos. Eso le molestaba tanto. "Por qué lo preguntas?". Preguntó él.  
  
Sakura jugaba con su franela se notaba que estaba nerviosa. " Yo......Yo....digo.....usando esta ropa le atraeré, pero le atraerá mi forma de ser?" Le gustaré como yo soy?. Yo no coqueteo como otras chicas y no me la paso detrás de el todo el tiempo. Me aceptará a pesar de eso? Ella preguntó, la incertidumbre era evidente en sus ojos.  
  
Syaoran se paró y se volteó hacia ella. El estaba al tanto de el afecto que su mejor amiga tenía por Yazumi pero estaba BANSTANTE sorprendido que el afecto fuera mas grande de lo que el pensaba- Por supuesto eso no le dolía nada, claro que no... A el, no le importaba (Si claro, como no ¬.¬) Syaoran se enceló. "Este no es el momento para sentirme así," se dijo a sí mismo. Luego, él puso su mano bajo su mentón y la empujó gentilmente hacia atrás para así él pudiera ver sus ojos.  
  
"Escúchame Sakura. Tú eres maravillosa tal cual tú eres. No trates de cambiar por alguien. Si Yazumi no puede aceptar como tú eres, entonces no te merece. Se tu misma esta bien? Tu no tienes que ser como las demás chicas. Syaoran pensó en las chicas que se le acercaban mostrando sus cuerpos y coqueteando seximente. El pensamiento de Sakura siendo como una de ellas lo asustaba. Sakura le miraba dudosa. "No seas alguien que no eres", el continuó. "Prométemelo, Sakura. Prométeme que no cambiaras por esto,". Él dijo.  
  
Sakura le sonrió a el. "Lo prometo. Gracias, Syaoran," ella le abrazó. Syaoran respiró. ÉL dudó no creo que Sakura de ese giro del destino tan grande, convirtiéndose en una puta de esas chicas y perder sus propios pensamientos, que tonto soy.  
  
"Vamonos," él dijo mientras corría hacia el instituto, y tomaba su mano.  
  
Sakura respiraba. "Hey, ve despacio," le llamó mientras ella trataba de seguir sus pasos, pero... Ya iba muy por detrás de el.  
En el salón de clases,  
  
"Syaoran!!!!" Sakura le agarró mientras entraban hacia el salón de clases, "No tienes que caminar o mejor dicho correr tan rápido," ella complemento una vez el dejó su mano libre. Syaoran gruño hacia ella. "Nunca llegamos tarde!" Ella exclamó.  
  
"Tampoco llegamos temprano," Syaoran respondió.  
  
"Para tu información, Sr. Puntualidad, si ves a tu alrededor ahora, somos los primeros en llegar." Sakura apunto hacia alrededor.  
  
Syaoran miró hacia alrededor y en tono dramático "OH, si" él dijo. Sakura le miró confusa a el. "Bueno, entonces los demás llegarán tarde, ja", él anunció dramáticamente.  
  
Sakura se cae y menea su cabeza "Tú eres imposible," ella dice.  
  
Syaoran le mira y guiña un ojo. "Lo sé," él dijo arrogante.  
  
"Por cierto, seguimos con lo de esta tarde?," Ella preguntó.  
  
"El juego de Basketball, quieres decir?. Syaoran aclaró. Sakura afirmó. "Claro. Necesito recobrar mi dignididad después de que me hayas hecho crema la semana pasada," él dijo.  
  
Sakura le dedicó una gran sonrisa. "Preparado para ser crema de nuevo?" Ella alertó.  
  
"No se puedo evitarlo," Syaoran le devolvió la sonrisa. "Te aseguro que no anotarás más de 5 puntos hoy."  
  
Sakura se río irónicamente. "Ja!, Como si eso pudiera pasar"  
  
Syaoran estaba preparado para seguir con su pelea de deportes verbal cuando alguien entró al salón. Syaoran miró hacia la persona y notó que esa persona era Yazumi. Cuando Syaoran miró con sus irresistibles ojos marrones, notó que los ojos de Yazumi se posaban en el cuerpo y cara de Sakura. Luego Yazumi se tropezó casi haciéndola caer. Syaoran abruptamente cambió su mirada y fue hacia su asiento.  
  
Syaoran?, Sakura le llamó dudosa. "Que le pasa a el?" Preguntándose a la gran evidencia de su cambio de humor. Ella estaba pensando en eso, mientras escuchaba una voz muy conocida para ella detrás de ella.  
  
"Sakura" la voz le llamó. Sakura se volteó y vio a Yazumi.  
  
"Yazumi, Hola!" Le dijo ella emocionada, los pensamientos sobre Syaoran se le olvidaron por completo.  
  
"Como has estado? Yazumi preguntó.  
  
"Bien," Sakura respondió. Yazumi sonrió. Syaoran gruñó A pesar de eso estaba determinado a no mostrar ningún sentimiento, él pensó que si se mostraba, lo echaría todo a perder. Yazumi luego le dio un montón de papeles a Sakura.  
  
"Este es el papel que accidentalmente tomé hace dos días," Yazumi dijo. Sakura tomó los papeles."De todas maneras....," Yazumi empezó nerviosamente. Mientras Syaoran lo miraba con sorpresa. Si estaba en lo correcto, acababa de oír un cierto de nerviosismo en la voz de Yazumi. Yazumi tenía siempre el mismo tono cuando hablaba con las chicas más populares de la escuela, pero ahora él lo miraba totalmente inconfortable. Syaoran suspiró cuando se notó que Yazumi había perdido ese tono "cool" y entonces se dio cuenta que probablemente Yazumi se estaba enamorando de Sakura, justo como ella quería. Syaoran los miró a los dos. Ambos tenían un poco de color rojo en sus mejillas. "Lucen perfectos los dos juntos", su mente le dijo a el. "Cállate," su mente se calló a sí mismo y escondió todo aquello que sentía en lo más profundo. El empezó a mirar a la mesa tratando de ignorar a la pareja que estaba parada frente a el.  
  
"De todas maneras?" Sakura prosiguió lo que Yazumi no había continuado.  
  
"Yo... pues....Yo...Verás, Leí tu papel...Y noté que eres muy buena en Literatura. Creo que es excelente. Siempre has tenido altas calificaciones en esta materia y...........," Yazumi se calló. Sakura le miraba detenidamente. "Digo..Yo soy muy débil y creo que necesito a alguien como tú para que me ayude," Yazumi dijo. Sakura brincó de la sorpresa. Yazumi tomó un gran y profundo suspiro y dijo, "Lo que trato de decir si....................................Me puedes ayudar con literatura, por favor?????"  
  
Por un momento, hubo silencio alrededor de los tres. "Quieres que yo te ayude?" Sakura preguntó incrédula.  
  
"Si," Yazumi respondió. Luego le dio a Sakura una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, suplicadoras "Por favor, Sakura. Me puedes ayudar?".  
  
"Esta bien," Sakura respondió felizmente.  
  
"Gracias, Sakura" Yazumi dijo, dándole una sonrisa rompe-corazones.  
  
"Casanova," Syaoran murmuró, haciéndose daño a sí mismo. La pareja no oyó lo que él murmuró.  
  
"De nada. Cuando quieres empezar?" Sakura preguntó a Yazumi.  
  
"Que te parece hoy en la tarde?" Yazumi preguntó. Syaoran tomó un respiró. Ambos, El y Sakura tenían un juego de basketball hoy. El se preguntaba si Sakura se acordaría de lo que iban a hacer. Él era realmente pesimista y lo más seguro era que Sakura probablemente lo haya olvidado. De todas maneras, Sakura le sorprendió a el diciendo a Yazumi, "Lo siento Yazumi. No puedo hoy. Tengo un juego de basketball con Syaoran después de la escuela," Sakura le informó dulcemente a Yazumi.  
  
Yazumi se volteó hacia Syaoran que todavía estaba perplejo por la respuesta de Sakura. "Está bien," Yazumi empezó, aún observando a Syaoran con una rara expresión en su cara. "Que te parece el lunes, entonces?" Él preguntó.  
  
"Claro" Sakura respondió sonrientemente  
  
"La próxima semana entonces. No puedo esperar," Yazumi dijo haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara.  
Después de la escuela,  
  
"15!" Syaoran anunció felizmente cuando anotó otro punto. Sakura y Syaoran estaban jugando por un tiempo y Sakura estaba jugando terriblemente mal. Ella solo tenía 3 puntos comparados con los 15 de Syaoran. Syaoran paró de jugar. Era tan raro que ella jugara mal especialmente contra él. Ella usualmente le hacia crema. De hecho, ella se veía muy distraída el día de hoy.  
  
"Porque no estamos jugando?" Sakura preguntó, sorprendida de que el se haya parado.  
  
"No has sido tu misma el día de hoy. Té notas distraída. Que te está molestando?" Syaoran preguntó.  
  
Syaoran esperaba expectativamente porque Sakura no le había dicho totalmente la verdad pero lo que vio lo dejó totalmente O____O (^^U..ustedes entienden, verdad n.n?). Ella se sonrojó tanto que Syaoran pensaba que toda la sangre de su cuerpo estaba en su cara. (U_U pobre chico. Sabes, ^^ Deberías asistir a tus clases de biología: p) Syaoran suspiró. "Debe de ser por Yazumi otra vez," él decidió.  
  
"Es sobre Yazumi. Verdad?" Él preguntó cautelosamente.  
  
Sakura movió su cabeza muy fuerte.  
  
"Entonces?" El preguntó.  
  
"Hoy, esta mañana. Escuché a algunas chicas hablar sobre... Mm... besar. Ahí fue donde me di cuenta que nunca he tenido esa experiencia," Sakura empezó. Syaoran espero por que ella continuara para darle sentido a lo que estaba hablando. "Entonces............................," Sakura se calló.  
  
"Entonces?" Syaoran prosiguió.  
  
"Entonces... Como tú eres un chico y también mi mejor amigo," ella continuó y luego se pausó y tomó una profundo respiro. "Me puedes enseñar............como.........tu sabes...........como...........como............Besar?" Ella preguntó, mirándolo expectativamente.  
  
"QUE?!?!?!?!" Syaoran exclamó, alarmado.  
  
NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: siiiiiiiiiii, ¿qué pasará para la próxima?. ¿Syaoran aceptará?. Y si lo hace... ¿Habrá alguna química durante el beso?.¿Qué pasará con Yazumi?...REVIEWS!  
  
Angelmt: ^^U... quien sabe que le pasará.....n_____n manden reviews por favor, y claro T___T lean TE AMO n_____n y REVIEWS!!!  
  
GRACIAS!! 


End file.
